


Makeover

by Onlyyou_jacob



Series: Far Cry 5 Oneshots [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob
Summary: Rook decides it's time for a change and Faith is more than happy to give her a much needed makeover.





	Makeover

“You’re sure you know what you’re doing?” Rook asked as she looked over the instructions in her hand for the tenth time.

“Why don’t you trust me?” Faith asked and tossed the stained red gloves into the trash next to the sink, “Who doesn’t know how to dye hair?”

“I don’t know, I’ve heard horror stories of people’s hair turning freaking green or something.”

“Green would be cool though,” Faith said with a shrug.

Rook rolled her eyes and laid the instructions back down on the counter and looked in the mirror. The red hair dye had stained her forehead and the top of her ears. She hoped to God Faith knew what she was doing.

Faith was the one who picked out the red hair dye. It wasn’t Rook’s first choice but Faith insisted that it would bring out her eyes and seeing how happy Faith got when thinking of Rook with red hair, she just couldn’t tell Faith that red wasn’t her color.

Rook eyed the clock on the wall and began counting down with the clock in hopes of that easing their anxiety. Just five more minutes then she could wash this out of her hair and possibly have a mental breakdown. Was she overreacting? Quite possibly, but she’s never dyed her hair at home. 

“I’m so excited to see how it turns out!” Faith spoke as she began getting the rest of the supplies out from under the sink, “How short do you want your hair, by the way?”

“Just above my shoulders,” Rook answered as she walked into their shared bathroom, “I don’t want it too short but short enough that I can leave it down without it getting in the way.”

Faith observed the Deputy, picturing how the cut would look on her. Faith didn’t dare tell Rook that she’s never cut someone else’s hair in her life lest she freak the Deputy out some more.

“Well, it’s time to wash it out,” Rook sighed and looked at the clock in the living room once more

Faith turned towards the bathtub and turned the water on. She used her elbow to check the temperature making sure it wasn’t too hot nor too cold. She helped the Deputy strip out of her old worn out shirt and removed the shower cap from her head.

“How red is it?” Rook asked

“Mmmm, not too red but definitely red-red. It’s nice, I promise you!”

Faith massaged the conditioner into Rook’s head and ran a brush through her hair. The red tinted water washed down the drain along with the conditioner that was being rinsed out of Rook’s hair.

Faith shut the water off and wrapped Rook’s hair into a towel, “Do you want me to cut it while it’s still wet or wait for it to dry?”

“Cut it now,” Rook answered and Faith nodded.

Rook watched as inches of her hair fell onto the floor and she was sure Faith was doing it wrong but didn’t say anything. Her heart rate sped up as a much larger chunk of hair fell beside her feet.

Faith took a step back once she was done and observed her work. She was surprised at how good of a job she done for not ever cutting another persons hair. Faith grabbed the Deputies hands and lead them to the mirror.

“Holy shit,” Rook said as she ran her hands through her hair, “You actually did it.”

Faith furrowed her brows, “What do you mean?”

“It looks just how I pictured it!” Rook exclaimed, “Oh my God. I love it so much.”

Faith smiled wide and wrapped her arms around the Deputies waist, “Now, to finish your new look, what do you say I apply some makeup on you?”

Normally, Rook would say no to someone else applying her makeup but considering how well Faith did on cutting and dying her hair. She gave in and spent two hours on the bathroom floor while Faith applied a full face of makeup on her.


End file.
